


The Sound of a Gentle Word

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP foursome porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of a Gentle Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for touchyerwood, prompt: "Ianto and Tom using vibrators on their respective partners, in view of the other pair"

The king-sized bed in the hotel room was covered in a sumptuous duvet, thick with down under Ianto's back as Jack's kisses pressed him into the mattress. Beside them, Martha was down to her bra, writhing and giggling as Tom's beard tickled over her stomach and down to snatch off her knickers. Jack stopped kissing Ianto, their cheeks pressing together to watch. Ianto felt the swallow in Jack's jaw when he saw Martha's soft tuft of dark curls. His own moan echoed back as Tom's fingers spread her open and his tongue began licking at her.

Martha's throaty cries went straight to their groins. Ianto's mouth was back on Jack's, desperate to get his clothes off, desperate to taste his skin.

"Wait," Martha said, pushing at Tom's head. He rested against her thigh as she watched Jack and Ianto stripping each other, her own eyes dilated and ready.

Jack's hand was on Ianto's cock, stroking with practised ease. Ianto's hand was reaching for the bedside table, and came back first with the bottle of slick, and second with two toys.

"I have an idea." Jack's mouth curved in a dirty smile.

The scarves bound Jack's hands above his head, and his eyes. Another scarf wrapped around Martha's small wrists, but she said she wanted to watch everything. Tom's eyes met Ianto's, and with the precision of soldiers, they each pressed a humming vibrator to the hollow of a lover's throat. Jack jumped, Martha purred.

It was a game, brushing, stroking, finding the best spot to massage, from the bottom of a foot to the curve of a knee, twinned actions drawing twinned gasps. Utterly beautiful, Ianto thought. He could not resist kissing Jack's right nipple, could not help but enjoy the sight of Tom's lips on Martha.

Tom's eyes raked over Ianto, and with a curt nod, invited him to taste her left nipple as his hand stayed on Jack, sketching circles over his skin. In a moment, his hand was joined by Tom's, drawing broad straight lines down Jack's side even as his mouth worshipped Martha's stomach.

They broke apart for Tom to rest atop Martha's body and kiss her deeply, an action Ianto was only too happy to copy on Jack.

"You have to see this." The blindfold was taken away. Jack's gaze bored into the other couple as Ianto warmed a palmful of lube. Tom crouched between the spread of Martha's knees, and in unison, they stroked the vibrators over sensitive skin, Jack's cock, Martha's clit, and then pushed inside. A moment later, Ianto pulled his out, and Tom followed, rubbing small circles with the tip between Martha's folds as she squealed. Ianto drew a spiral up the shaft of Jack's dick, and put the vibrator back in his arse as he took Jack deep into his mouth. Beside him, Tom slid his vibrator back into Martha and returned to his licking.

Jack's body tilted, driving his cock deeper into Ianto's throat, and Ianto had to pull back or gag. He took him in hand instead, and watched Jack's lips find Martha's, watched as they kissed, hands still tied, bodies writhing. Ianto wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside Jack, or to trade Tom's position and slide his cock wetly home inside Martha. "Now," Martha gasped around the kisses. Her command moved them, Ianto to a quick pull with a lubed hand and a tight, hot fuck, Tom to relocating the vibrator right where she wanted it most as he fucked into her.

Martha shouted into Jack's mouth, her back arching and her breasts bobbing so pertly Ianto wanted to bend over for another mouthful. He lifted Jack's leg for a better angle, losing himself in Jack's heat, feeling a sizzle of pleasure down his own spine with every thrust. If they switched, would Martha be so snug and slick, would she moan and thrash under him, would she come sweetly as she was coming right now? Ianto's hand stroked Jack's cock into a wet sputter. His convulsions sent Ianto over in white-hot bliss.

Tom kept going, while Martha kissed Jack softly. Ianto withdrew, trembling, wanting to kiss them both. He placed a hand on Tom's side, and was welcomed with a shouted cry as he came. Martha's face spread into a happy smile as she turned from Jack to kiss her lover.

"More."

Tom readjusted the vibrator against her. Jack watched her in lazy amazement. Ianto did the same. Tom grinned as Martha urged herself towards a second peak, their bodies still connected. Ianto lay against Jack, fingers reaching for his despite the bindings, as they watched Martha in her orgasm,

Later, they'd fall into more kisses, and perhaps Martha would take two men into her at once, and perhaps Ianto would go on his knees for Tom, and perhaps Jack would fuck each of them in turn. The night was young, they had brought several toys, and the bed was large and comfortable. Ianto closed his eyes, and began making plans as Jack kissed him.


End file.
